


The Art of the Deal

by Talyeni



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talyeni/pseuds/Talyeni
Summary: What would happen if a powerful political figure got a visit from the Devil?
Kudos: 6





	The Art of the Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Was pretty tired when I was posting this last night, have done an edit to the last few lines as I felt it wasn't quite right.

The Oval Office was silent.

The rest of Washington, D.C.was anything but silent. Fireworks could be heard in the not so distant distance along with the barking of dogs.

The president slumped behind the desk made out of English oak, running his hands through his badly dyed hair and over his lined face as he frantically pondered his next move.Without a warning, the lights died, no flicker, no hint the emergency generator would soon rumble to life.

In the almost complete darkness, the tip of a cigarette flared into life from across the room.The man behind the desk started up in his chair, and grabbed the phone only to be met with silence. No dial tone.

After what seemed like an eternity (or maybe only a minute) a polite British voice said into the darkness, soft menace underlying the words." You do realise that all the locked doors in the world cannot keep me out, don't you?"

Recognition was instantaneous.No one ever forgot that voice.

"You!"

The man behind the desk choked out after several long moments.

"Yes me , Lucifer bloody Morningstar!" The lights in the office slowly came back on. Instead of their normal cheerful white glow, they were pulsing an angry red and the man could see his unwelcome visitor lean back into the plush golden chair and take a deep drag on his cigarette.

"You haven't been returning my calls, emails or texts, old friend,"Lucifer pouted as he stood gracefully and approached the desk, cigarette dangling in his hand, the eerie glow of the lights reflecting in the ebony stone in his ring.

"You do remember our deal, yes?" Lucifer leaned over the desk andexhaled through his nose into the face of the man seated before him. He allowed himself a moment to savour the sensation of prey cornered with no where to run as he ground out the cigarette into the hallowed surface of the desk.

The president swallowed, his throat dry and hot from the smoke that seemed hotter than it should been.

Lucifer continued as if the president had answered. "It was a deal about....oh well, I suppose at this point it really doesn't matter anymore."He grinned in the crimson light. "It's time to pay up.A deal is a deal after all."

The president took a deep breath and coughed before replying with a bravado that was betrayed by the trembling hand that still had not released the silent telephone, "Whatever you want, it's yours. I make deals, I'm the best at making deals!"

"And keeping them, I trust." Lucifer held the gaze of the man across the desk and his eyes darkened as he said, "I've decided how you can repay me."His voice was soft, but a growl lurked just behind the words.

The president gulped. "What do you want?"

"It's not what I want," Lucifer said quietly."It's what they want," he said as he gestured to the city, the country outside of the office. 

He paused, allowing the moment to become silence and in that silence he could the heartbeat of the man behind the desk quicken into heavy dread.

"They want you gone, you know," he said conversationally, lightly as if mentioning that rain was expected. "It's time now, past time really." 

"So many deals I've been offered these past few weeks, too many to count," he whispered almost to himself. "Or to collect." 

"Dad has rules about.....well about what angels can do and can't do," the silky voice slipped through the darkness. "There is only one of those rules I normally abide by."

"But for you, I think I'll make an exception." 


End file.
